Intercontinental Song Contest
What is Intercontinental Song Contest Intercontinental Song Contest is a Facebook song contest which begun at the December of 2013 at Athens. The admin of the contest is Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης from Greece. List of winners {| class="wikitable" !Edition !Host Country !Host City !Venue !Winner Country !Winner FB Player !Winner Artist !Winner Song !Points |- |1 |Greece |Athens |Athens Olympic Indoor Arena |Australia |Andro Putranto |Cody Simpson |La Da Dee |103 |- |2 |Australia |Sydney |Sydney Super Dome |Greece |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης |Giorgos Karadimos |S' Enan Kosmo Ilektriko |92 |- |3 |Greece |Thessaloniki |P.A.O.K. Sports Arena |Puerto Rico |Adamantios Katsis |Ricky Martin |Livin' la vida loca |110 |- |4 |Puerto Rico |San Jose |José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum |Estonia |Ryan Fisher |Jana Kask & Mai Skizo |Shooting Star |89 |- |5 |Estonia |Tallin |Saku Suurhall Arena |Greece |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης |Giorgos Mazonakis |I kardia mou |99 |- |6 |Greece |Piraeus |Piece and Friendship Stadium |Åland Islands |Sinned Eurovision Deutscland |Helena Paparizou |Survivor |127 |- |7 |Åland Islands |Mariehamn |Eckerohälen |Denmark |Nikola Stojanovic |Bryan Rice |I Choose U |116 |- |8 |Denmark |Copenhagen |Forum Copenhagen |France |Julio Cesar Espinosa Gutierrez |Indila |Dernière Danse |101 |- |9 |France |Paris |Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy |Cyprus |Adamantios Katsis |Nikki Ponte |Remembering the summer nights |105 |- |10 |Cyprus |Nicosia |Eleftheria Indoor Hall |Denmark |Nikola Stojanovic |Kato & Safri Duo feat. Peter Bjørnskov |Dimitto (Let Go) |119 |- |11 |Denmark |Aalborg |Gigantium |Croatia |Erne Est |Lines and Colours |Beautiful addiction |109 |- |12 |Croatia |Velika Gorica |Velika Gorica Sports Hall |Greece |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης |Firewind |Edge of a dream |111 |- |13 |Greece |Athens |Hellinikon Olympic Indoor Arena |Greece / Denmark |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης / Nikola Stojanovic |Onirama / Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt |Mia mera tha rthis / Glorious |105 |- |14 |Denmark |Copenhagen |B & W Hallerne |Spain |Juanjo Eurovision Andalucia Espana |Pastora Soler |Vive |160 |- |15 |Spain |Malaga |Palacio de Deportes José María Martín Carpena | | | | | |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Europe |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |France |13 |864 |13 |1 |#1 |1 |20 |- |2 |Spain |14 |841 |12 |1 |#1 |1 |20 |- |3 |Cyprus |12 |643 |11 |1 |#1 |1 |21 |- |4 |Greece |14 |1134 |22 |4 |#1 |1 |17 |- |5 |Denmark |14 |965 |21 |3 |#1 |1 |Last |- |6 |Hungary |11 |460 |7 |0 |#1 |7 |Last |- |7 |Gibraltar |14 |891 |15 |0 |#1 |2 |21 |- |8 |Croatia |14 |702 |9 |1 |#1 |1 |Last |- |9 |Russia |4 |151 |1 |0 |#1 |10 |22 |- |10 |The Netherlands |6 |339 |6 |0 |#1 |4 |19 |- |11 |United Kingdom |14 |853 |20 |0 |#1 |2 |18 |- |12 |Sweden |11 |621 |10 |0 |#1 |4 |Last |- |13 |Ukraine |3 |174 |2 |0 |#2 |3 |15 |- |14 |Liechtenstein |3 |147 |5 |0 |#2 |7 |16 |- |15 |Estonia |4 |265 |3 |1 |#3 |1 |14 |- |16 |Germany |9 |532 |14 |0 |#4 |2 |Last |- |17 |Romania |9 |479 |11 |0 |#4 |3 |21 |- |18 |Serbia |11 |600 |12 |0 |#4 |5 |Last |- |19 |Norway |8 |474 |7 |0 |#5 |2 |21 |- |20 |Albania |7 |289 |4 |0 |#5 |4 |Last |- |21 |Åland Islands |8 |616 |15 |1 |#6 |1 |22 |- |22 |Ireland |4 |284 |3 |0 |#7 |2 |14 |- |23 |Finland |8 |331 |5 |0 |#7 |6 |Last |- |24 |Bulgaria |2 |126 |2 |0 |#8 |7 |10 |- |25 |Luxembourg |6 |414 |3 |0 |#9 |2 |18 |- |26 |Switzerland |1 |64 |3 |0 |#11 |8 |8 |- |27 |Italy |4 |199 |1 |0 |#11 |8 |17 |- |28 |Belarus |4 |120 |0 |0 |#11 |11 |Last |- |29 |Slovenia |2 |63 |2 |0 |#13 |12 |Last |- |30 |Armenia |1 |85 |1 |0 |#14 |5 |5 |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Asia |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |Taiwan |1 |38 |0 |0 |#1 |14 |14 |- |2 |Turkey |9 |411 |4 |0 |#5 |6 |Last |- |3 |South Korea |5 |262 |8 |0 |#5 |10 |15 |- |4 |Philippines |8 |325 |4 |0 |#7 |6 |25 |- |5 |Indonesia |1 |12 |0 |0 |#7 |Last |Last |- |6 |Azerbaijan |1 |27 |1 |0 |#13 |26 |26 |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Africa |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |Nigeria |2 |103 |1 |0 |#1 |5 |15 |- |2 |Zimbabwe |1 |45 |0 |0 |#11 |15 |15 |- {| class="wikitable" |- |Oceania |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |Australia |9 |404 |9 |1 |#1 |1 |Last |- {| class="wikitable" |- |North America |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |Mexico |2 |141 |2 |0 |#1 |2 |11 |- |2 |United States |14 |780 |11 |0 |#1 |3 |23 |- |3 |Aruba |1 |18 |0 |0 |#1 |Last |Last |- |4 |Puerto Rico |6 |418 |10 |1 |#2 |1 |19 |- |5 |Canada |13 |574 |8 |0 |#2 |6 |24 |- |6 |US Virgin Islands |7 |455 |8 |0 |#5 |3 |13 |- |7 |Barbados |1 |63 |0 |0 |#7 |9 |9 |- {| class="wikitable" |- |South America |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |Brazil |1 |57 |1 |0 |#2 |11 |11 |- ISC book of records {| class="wikitable" |- !Record !Country !Notices |- |The most victories |Greece |4 times |- |The most points at a single contest |Spain |160 points |- |The less points at a single contest |Indonesia, Slovenia |12 points |- |The most last places |Turkey, Croatia, Australia |2 times |- |The most 12 points at a single contest |Åland Islands |6 (edition 6) |- |Winner with the most 12 points |Åland Islands |6 (edition 6) |- |Winner with the less 12 points |Croatia, Greece |1 (edition 11)/(edition 13) |- |Last placed country with the most points |Serbia, Croatia |25 points (edition 4) |- |Last placed country with the less points |Indonesia , Slovenia |12 points (edition 7) , (edition 14) |- |The biggest point gap between winner and runner-up |Spain-United Kingdom |43 points (edition 14) |- |The smallest point gap between winner and runner-up |Greece-Denmark |0 points (edition 13) |- |Winner with the most points |Spain |160 points (edition 14) |- |Winner with the less points |Estonia |89 points (edition 4) |- |Edition with the most participants |Edition13 |27 participants |- |Edition with the less participants |Edition 1 |18 participants |- |Country with the most overall points |Greece |1134 points |- |Country with the less overall points |Indonesia |12 points |- |Country with the most overall 12 points |Greece |22 times |- |Country with less 12 points |Belarus, Taiwan, Indonesia, Zimbabwe, Aruba, Barbados |0 times |- |Country with the most top 5 places |Greece |11 times |- |Country with the most bottom 5 places |United States, Croatia, Sweden, Hungary, Australia, Canada, Philippines |4 times |- |Number of participated songs |47 different countries |319 songs (until edition 14) |-